1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device and in particular to a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fuel injection device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Sho61-283760 published in 1986 without examination. As shown in FIG. 2, the foregoing conventional fuel injection device includes a body 31 with an injecting aperture 30 and a needle valve 32 which is formed integrally with a housing 33. When the injection is performed, the body 31 is moved against a biasing force of a spring 35 as a result of actuation of a piezoelectric actuator 34.
However, in the foregoing injection device, the movement of the injecting aperture upon injection restricts the location or position of the device.